Frost and Ice Summer
by mah29732
Summary: Jack Frost is back, this time he's causing trouble in Jump City, and it's up to the Teen Titans to stop him, but Slade is also interested in the new villain on the block too.
1. A Frosty Encounter

Frost and Ice Summer

Chapter 1: A Frosty Encounter

Indeed it was rather quite hot at your typical summer beach at Jump City, fun in the sun indeed, if you didn't count the beach goers screaming for their lives running away from a frosty villain known as Jack Frost.

"Run, run, run!" laughed Jack as he continued to freeze everything in his path.

Father Winter was indeed up to his old tricks again, but he sadly found the wrong city to mess with, as he stole a glass of lemonade from a lemonade stand with the person behind the stand being quite afraid of Jack Frost, a Baterang came right of nowhere knocking it right off his hand.

"You're going to have to pay for that lemonade, and the damage you caused" said Robin as Jack Frost turned around.

"Bah, it's the bothersome Teen Titans, I've heard much about you" laughed Jack, "but you don't scare me."

"That's what you think, Titans, go!" ordered Robin.

The Titans charged at the notorious Jack Frost, Cyborg went first in trying to use his bare fist at Jack, but Jack was able to freeze his wrist and literally slugged Cyborg pretty hard. Beast Boy changed himself into a triceratops and charged at Jack, but Jack used his ice powers to make it quite slippery for Beast Boy to which he ran into Cyborg who was trying to get up.

"Ha, is that the best you got?" laughed Jack.

Starfire came right at Jack with her star bolts along with Raven who was blocking Jack's ice. But Jack let out a burst of ice that sent both Starfire and Raven crashing into the ground.

"It's just you and me kid" laughed Jack.

"Bring it on then" said Robin.

Jack charged first at Robin at full speed, but Robin leaped and kicked Jack crashing him right into an umbrella and getting himself trapped in it. But as Robin was about to apprehend Jack, Jack bursts out of the umbrella as he literally froze it and smashed it into pieces. Jack then gave Robin quite a punch and another uppercut sending him flying into the sand.

"Time to bury you" laughed Jack.

But before Jack could accomplish it, Cyborg used his sonic cannon on Jack.

"Hey frosty, you didn't finish with us!" laughed Cyborg.

"I'll show you!" roared Jack.

Jack charged at Cyborg giving him quite a punch sending him flying right in the air and hitting some rocks that were on the beach. Starfire along with Raven gave it another go along with Beast Boy. Beast Boy changed himself into a rhinoceros and charged at Jack, while Starfire fired more star bolts along with Raven throwing some umbrellas in their sharp ends pointing at Jack. Jack let out a burst of ice flares destroying all of those projectiles that were in the way.

"You Titans are so smart, you think you can out whit me this summer, think again, I got something big planned, and it'll be bigger than whatever your master Batman's arch foe Mr. Freeze would ever come up" laughed Jack.

Jack then used some white smoke and immediately disappeared before the Titans' eyes. A few hours later, the Titans themselves were back at their tower with Robin typically enough doing his usual research on Jack Frost.

"I don't like this guy" said Robin as he was doing some research on Jack Frost.

"Wow, sounds like the dude is the arch foe of Santa Claus" remarked Beast Boy.

"Please, don't get me started on that one" said Raven who wasn't an obvious believer in him.

"You don't believe Santa's not real?" asked Beast Boy who was rather astonished by the remark.

"I don't think it's the right season for this kind of a debate" said Robin.

"That crazy Jack Frost is going to go down the next time we see him" said Cyborg who was itching for another round.

As Robin continued his research on Jack Frost, the same notorious Father Winter was plotting something quite big. He had taken up residence in an abandon hideout from the Titans' arch foe Slade.

"Time to make this into my frozen fortress!" laughed Jack.

Jack bursts out his energy changing the entire place into an icy fortress.

"Let's see how those Titans like it now" laughed Jack.

But the Titans were not the only ones who were doing an investigation into Jack Frost; Slade also was doing his own investigation into the new villain in town.

"I must say, his entrance was very most impressive" said Slade who was reviewing the security tapes of Jack fighting the Titans, "but I don't like competition."

Jack was indeed plotting to make another heist, but his choice of heists were indeed restaurants that were summer orientated. As the waiters were helping out the customers of the restaurant, Jack Frost immediately used his powers to make an entrance by freezing a few waiters.

"Time to say goodbye to summer!" laughed Jack, "Now hand all your loot!"

But as Jack Frost was about to steal some money, a Baterang came close to Jack, but only struck the wall.

"I think it's time you leave these fine people to their meals" said Robin who was getting ready.

"So, want a second round with me?" laughed Jack as the customers began to flee the scene.

As the Titans prepared for another fight with Jack Frost, Slade himself was at the scene behind the background plotting to also intervene as well.


	2. Slade's Intervention

Chapter 2: Slade's Intervention

Slade was rather intrigued by the new villain known as Jack Frost as he was tearing up a summer orientated restaurant along with the Titans who were trying to stop him. The Titans' arch foe watched from behind the scenes as Jack Frost gave the Titans quite a battle.

"You're going down Jack Frost" said Robin.

"I think not, it is you who'll be going down" laughed Jack.

Robin and the rest of the Titans charged at Jack, Beast Boy turned himself into a bear and charged right at Jack with trying to slice Jack with his claws. Cyborg was able to give Jack a punch sending him crashing against some tables.

"Ha, got him!" laughed Cyborg.

Father Winter simply glared at Cyborg as he recovered from the attack and charged up his energy throwing the tables right back at poor Cyborg.

"No, I got you" laughed Jack.

Starfire came right on in and gave Jack quite a strong uppercut.

"My, you're strong for a girl" laughed Jack.

Jack then froze Starfire to the ground and began to pound her with his fists. He was stopped by Raven who used her powers to take him off of Starfire and started to toss Jack around like a toy.

"Think this will stop me, think again!" laughed Jack.

Jack then fired some ice freezing Raven's legs to which she had no choice but to let Jack go. Jack then charged right up at Raven and started to beat her up as well until Robin came right in and kicked Jack right to a column.

"Don't you think you're a bit old to beat up on girls?" asked Robin.

"Being overly protective I see" laughed Jack.

Jack delivered Robin several good punches and sent him flying crashing into Raven.

"Ha, you Titans are nothing, I shall have the entire city frozen!" laughed Jack.

But before Jack could make his disappearing act, Slade threw in a smoke grenade and ran toward Jack and grabbed him right out of the fight. The two then ended up on the roof of another building a few blocks away.

"Hey, who the heck are you to barge right into my fun?" asked Jack to Slade.

"You're being rather a big pest to the Titans" said Slade.

"You're going to try to stop me, are you their friend?" asked Jack.

"No" continued Slade, "but I hate competition."

Slade then was readying himself with a fight with Jack Frost.

"Oh, so you want to tackle me as well, the more the merrier!" laughed Jack.

"Enough of your pointless laughter!" roared Slade who was itching for a fight.

Slade charged at Jack and gave him several good hits and one uppercut sending Jack flying right up in the air. Jack then recovered from the attack as he was able to land on the ground and charge toward Slade. Slade blocked the attacks that were coming his way as Jack gave a barrage of attacks on Slade to which all Slade had to do was knock Jack down with one strong punch.

"Ready to give up and admit this is my turf?" asked Slade.

"Never, I won't rest until I am able to stop summer and Christmas once and forever!" laughed Jack.

"I may make it to the Nice List this year if I decide to beat you up" laughed Slade.

Slade again then charged at Jack and gave him quite a strong punch right in the face, but Jack ended up freezing Slade's legs to the ground and started to punch Slade at all ends. While the fight was going on between Jack Frost and Slade, the Titans were recovering from the battle and noticed there was another one occurring not far away.

"Come on, he can't have gone that far!" cried Robin who was eager enough to capture Jack Frost.

As the Titans dashed out of the restaurant, they headed up to a rooftop and noticed their arch foe Slade was getting his behind kicked by Jack who was having a fun time.

"Oh come on, you said you'd be able to beat me!" laughed Jack who gave Slade another punch.

"That doesn't sound fair, not even for Slade" said Beast Boy.

"You're right" said Robin, "Titans, go!"

But as Jack was going to finish off Slade, he heard the Titans come charging right at him.

"This time you won't play any tricks on me!" roared Cyborg who fired his sonic cannon at Jack sending him flying right off the roof and into a dumpster.

Jack bursts out of the dumpster and leaps right back on the roof.

"You Titans think you can win this one, well then, I got news for you, I got plans for this city, you see, I ran into some weather equipment that I found, and I decided I am going to make it snow here and bring about a new ice age!" laughed Jack.

"That's what you think" said Robin.

"You're going to need some help if you are going to stop me" said Slade who was struggling.

"Yea, help your foe there" laughed Jack as he then made a quick dash out, "I'll strike when I'm ready again."

The frosty villain ended up vanishing to which the Titans ended up helping their arch foe Slade up. Slade soon found himself back at the Titan tower, but Robin only wanted to keep him in the main room and not anyway near important equipment.

"The only thing I hate more is being forced to join forces with you" said Slade.

"Hey, we're not happy about this either, but since there's a frosty villain out there, we mine as well stop him together" said Cyborg.

"As much as we have a bad history together, there's someone else that's always will be worse" said Robin.

As the Titans along with Slade were trying to figure out where Jack would strike next, Jack Frost indeed had a plan in motion as he was hoping his weather machine would be up and running soon. Aside from that, he was also preparing to create an army of snowmen that'd come to life as well that'd aide him in his quest.


	3. Jack Frost's Machine

Chapter 3: Jack Frost's Machine

Indeed, Jack Frost was up to his old weather-making tricks in ensuring that whatever the season was, will always stay frosty under his reign. Jack's weather machine was quite large for which Jack himself was happy with his own invention.

"Looks like Jump City will be in a blizzard of pain!" laughed Jack.

Jack got ready his invention, as it then began to shoot some rays into the sky itself. As for the citizens of Jump City, it seemed like mostly a normal summer day for them, until it started to snow, along with several ice monsters being propped up from the ground that scared the citizens away. It was quite obviously getting colder in the Titan tower with Slade himself being relatively impatient with his temporary allies.

"I'm getting fed up by just being inside here" said Slade, "here I thought you were always finding ways of stopping me when I was your foe."

"We just need to know when Jack Frost will strike again" said Robin.

"Robin, look it's snowing outside!" cried Starfire with joy as she wanted to play in the snow itself.

Slade obviously had doubts on how the Titans could stop his plans with Starfire's behavior as she was making snow angels in the snow. But Robin was quite curious of how the weather got this way.

"Uh, there seems to be a strange ray glowing in the distance" said Cyborg as he noticed the ray was pointing right up in the sky itself.

"If you Titans don't mind, I'm stopping this first" said Slade as he went off.

"Let him go, we don't need Slade do we?" asked Raven.

"Come on, we better follow him and fast" replied Robin.

As Slade headed toward where the ray was located, several ice monsters popped up from the ground ready to fight Slade.

"Ha, I don't have a problem taking you all on" laughed Slade.

Slade kicked one of the ice monsters into pieces, and threw several grenades at the other ice monsters exploding them into pieces as well. Another ice monster lunged at Slade with its sharp claws, but Slade was able to dodge the attack and give the ice monster a strong kick breaking it into many tiny pieces.

"My, my, I must say I'm impressed with your work" said Jack who was watching Slade fight his monsters, "but can you handle an army of snowmen?"

"I'm willing to take them all on, so that I can get rid of you from taking my place" continued Slade.

"We'll see about that" laughed Jack.

Suddenly about a small army of snowmen propped up from the ground and several more ice monsters. They charged at Slade head on, but Slade who took out his fighting rod was prepared and began to smash each ice monster that came his way. He then kicked a head of a snowman off of its body, and then began to use the carrot nose as a weapon.

"Let's see if you can handle my ice beast" laughed Jack.

Suddenly a mammoth propped right up, it was all icy blue, and obviously ten times bigger than Slade. Jack happily leaped right onto the mammoth that he summoned and charged right directly at Slade. Slade managed to dodge the large mammoth, but got trampled by the mammoth at the mammoth's second run.

"Getting weak I see" laughed Jack, "I hope my mammoth pounds you into a pancake!"

"Not a chance" said Slade.

Slade then charges at the mammoth and begins to yank at its tusk which the mammoth tries to shake Slade off. It tosses Slade around, but Slade manages to hold on tight.

"Not letting go, well then, time to charge you into the wall and flatten you that way!" laughed Jack.

Jack then instructed the mammoth to do just that, but he didn't count Slade to literally climb the mammoth and kick Jack right off of it. Slade then managed to take control over the mammoth itself.

"No one takes control over my creatures!" roared Jack who was rather unhappy.

"The tables have obviously turned" said Slade.

Slade then charged at Jack with using Jack's own mammoth, but Jack created a wall of ice around him to which the mammoth crashed right into hit knocking it old cold.

"Typical" sighed Slade.

Slade then began to chase Jack on foot, he was still unaware the Titans were following him close from behind but keeping a fair distance away from each other.

"I'll make you sorry you dared enter Jump City!" roared Slade who was chasing Jack down.

Jack tried his best to outrun Slade, but Jack couldn't keep Slade away, as Slade grabbed Jack from behind, Jack gave Slade quite a punch sending him flying in the air.

"You think you're so smart in trying to stop me, well now let's see how you'll like being frozen!" laughed Jack.

Jack started to charge up his power and sent out a shockwave of ice freezing everything in its path, Slade was indeed frozen.

"Ha, told you I could beat you easy!" laughed Jack, "Now if you don't mind, I need to finish up with my project."

But as Jack left the scene, the Titans arrived to find Slade frozen solid thanks to Jack Frost.

"You guys know what we have to do" said Robin as they were going to thaw out a mortal enemy of theirs.


	4. Thawing Slade Out

Chapter 4: Thawing Slade Out

Robin couldn't believe he was going thaw out Slade who was frozen solid thanks to the likes of Jack Frost. Cyborg had prepared a large heater for Slade as he was moved into the room by Starfire and Raven.

"You sure we should help out, we can take on Jack Frost ourselves" said Beast Boy.

"True, but Slade doesn't seem to be happy that someone else is taking his job" said Robin.

"Well, I guess if I were Slade, I'd be ticked off too, since he's doing a better job than he is" said Cyborg as the Titans noticed everything outside the tower was a winter wonderland controlled by large ice monsters and snowmen.

While the Titans continued to thaw out Slade, Jack Frost was having the time of his life as he crowned himself the mayor of Jump City. The real mayor was held up by Jack's icy thugs whom were typically enough frightening the mayor to do whatever Jack pleased.

"Yes, that's right, this town belongs to Jack Frost, and since my weather machine was a success here, I can move on!" laughed Jack.

"But what are you going to do to me?" asked the real mayor.

"Well, there is one thing I always want, a holiday named after me!" laughed Jack.

"And what's the holiday's name going to be?" asked the mayor who was forced to be complient.

"How about Merry Frostmist Day?" asked Jack.

"But it's not even winter or December yet" continued the mayor.

"Do you want to be frozen too like your bodyguards were?" asked Jack.

"Very well" sighed the mayor who enacted the ordinance.

Indeed the citizens of Jump City were at the mercy of Jack Frost who held the entire city hostage. It was only going to be a few more minutes until Slade was finally thawed out from his icy prison.

"What the, where, oh, don't tell me I lost to that freak" said Slade.

"Sorry, you did" continued Robin.

"Now he has the entire city frozen" said Cyborg.

"Well then, I say we heat things up a bit, shall we?" asked Slade.

"I don't know which is worse, us teaming up with Slade, or a new villain winning the war" said Raven.

"Neither are good, but Slade is the lesser of the evil" said Robin.

As the Titans and Slade headed out of the tower, it was rather quite cold, the Titans headed toward the mainland where Jack Frost was getting ready for the mayor to announce his holiday.

"I am proud to announce Merry Frostmist Day" said the mayor to which Jack Frost himself pushed the mayor out of the way and headed onto the stage.

"Yes, and I'd like to expand my holiday so that the rest of the world can celebrate it everyday of the entire year!" laughed Jack.

But before Jack could make his final stunning announcement, a Baterang out of nowhere strikes down a snowman, and a star bolt comes rushing toward an ice monster destroying it as well.

"There's not going to be a holiday for you, because it's been taken off the calendar for good" said Robin as he and the Titans along with Slade were prepared to face off with Jack Frost.

"Ha, nice try Titans, but this time I have won!" laughed Jack.

"That's what you think, Titans, go!" ordered Robin.

Robin along with the rest of the Titans and Slade charged at Jack and his ice monsters and snowmen, Jack summoned at least three mammoths from the ground.

"He's got three mammoths!" cried Cyborg.

"Not unless if they can handle a giant mammoth!" said Beast Boy as he changed into a giant mammoth and literally tossed the smaller mammoths over like toys hitting the ice monsters that were in their path.

"Bah, you Titans are starting to annoy me!" cried Jack.

Cyborg once again fired his sonic cannon at Jack which he immediately leaped right out of the way as he was still on stage. Slade came running right at him with his fist punching Jack quite a distance sending him crashing into the wood that was holding up the platform itself.

"You fools think you can beat me, my weather machine is still activated!" laughed Jack.

"When I take you down, that'll be next on my list" said Slade.

Slade immediately charged at Jack again, but Jack delivered an uppercut toward Slade, Starfire zoomed right at Jack and gave him quite a hard punch, but Jack managed to hit her back as well sending her flying right into Raven. Beast Boy who was still a giant mammoth charged directly at Jack. He ran toward Jack, and crashed right into the platform stage destroying it which obviously the mayor ran off before he could be harmed in anyway.

"Nice try, but you missed your target" laughed Jack.

Beast Boy then charged again toward Jack, but Jack created an ice wall right in front of Beast Boy, to which poor Beast Boy smacked himself right into the wall. Robin then confronted Jack as he took out his fighting rod along with Slade who joined on in.

"Now this doesn't seem to be fair, how about two large monstrous snowmen to help me out?" laughed Jack.

Jack indeed created two large snowmen with his powers, to which both Robin and Slade were prepared to face off. That would give Jack enough time to head toward his machine to ensure its own safety.


	5. Shutting Down Jack Frost

Chapter 5: Shutting Down Jack Frost

It was indeed up to the Titans to stop Jack Frost for good with Slade at their side. They were closing right on in where Jack Frost's hideout was located. As they busted down the door, Jack who was at his machine was ready for the fight of his life.

"You Titans and your ally think you can take me down, think again!" laughed Jack.

Jack then fired rapidly at the Titans and Slade as he shot out sharp pieces of ice at them, which they obviously out maneuver, Slade and Robin then charge at Jack and punch him sending him flying right against the wall. Jack then lets out a burst of energy and charges back at the two, but before he could do harm, Cyborg delivers another hard punch at Jack catching Jack right off guard.

"Take that!" laughed Cyborg.

"Fool!" laughed Jack as he then gave Cyborg quite a hard combo and ending it with an uppercut.

Beast Boy then charged at Jack first as a rhinoceros, and rammed Jack into a wall, he then changed himself into a kangaroo and started to beat up Jack. Jack was likely beaten up pretty good by Beast Boy, as for Raven and Starfire, they went to work in doing their best to smash the machine that Jack had built.

"My machine, no!" cried Jack.

Starfire fired her star bolts at the machine, while Raven used her levitation powers and threw heavy objects at it. The machine itself was finally destroyed and Jack was likely going to go to prison.

"Looks like in a few months, we'll be enemies again" said Slade to Robin, "I need to reaffirm my authority around here before that happens first."

"And we'll be waiting" said Robin as he placed metal handcuffs on Jack.

"You can't do this to me, I'm Jack Frost, I was supposed to create my own holiday!" cried Jack as he was being handed over to the police.

As Jack was placed in the police van which it then veered off, the entire climate around the Titans went back to normal, to which it was quite a typical summer day.

"So, what do you want to do next?" asked Raven.

"Beach!" laughed Cyborg as he ran off with Beast Boy following him with the other Titans catching up where the scene ends from there.


End file.
